


Object Of Desire

by sirenbarnes



Category: Supernatural, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, Angst, Blood, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Hunters & Hunting, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes
Summary: Feedback is appreciated!





	Object Of Desire

 

_Dean is faced in a difficult dilemma when y/n his girlfriend is kidnapped by a demon king from another universe claiming that Y/n looks like his dead queen._

_Can Dean bring her back or will she be stuck with Balor forever.....?????_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
